Service function chaining enables virtualized networking functions to be implemented as part of a cloud network. A Service Function Chain defines an ordered list of a plurality of service functions (e.g., firewall, compression, intrusion detection/prevention, load balancing, etc.) that may be applied to packet flows in the network. A flow enters the network through a classifier node that generates a Service Function Path for that flow according to the Service Function Chain policy. The classifier node encapsulates each packet of the flow with a network service header that indicates the service functions to which the flow will be subjected, and the order the service functions will be applied.
Service function chaining and network service headers provide a scalable, extensible, and standardized way of sharing metadata between both network nodes and service nodes within a network topology. This allows for disparate nodes that require shared context, but do not communicate directly, to share that context via metadata with the packets traversing the network or service topology.